Soul Mates
by Jaliceloving
Summary: Work. Eat. Sleep. Work. Eat. Sleep.  Jasper finds that he does the same thing nearly everyday. A night out he finds a girl that he knows will change his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: As much as i want to own Jasper, i don't. :P ****Stephenie Meyer owns Jasper,Alice,Twilight,Emmett, Rosalie, Peter ect.**

**Hello (: Well this is my first time posting my story onto fan fiction. Be nice to me please ;) I would love you to read this and review, telling me how to improve ect, no one gets to be a good writer without people telling them how to be better. **

**So i am going to shut up now, and let you read this. I tried to be my best. **

**Oh i would love to thank my friend Sarah, she really helped me pick ideas for this (: 3  
**

* * *

_Ouch _Why did everything hurt? My body was in so much pain, I didn't even know why, what did I do yesterday? Work, and then came home and fell asleep on the sofa! That's it, the sofa! I really should start going to sleep in my bed, I just seem to crash out as soon as I get home, dealing with rude customers at the local electrical shop does make you feel tired when the day drags.

The sudden beep of my phone made me jump, I was so much into my thoughts I never expected it. I rolled over to press the 'read' button under the new text.

**'Mom wants you to pop by on your way after work, remember that you have a stag night to go to tonight. Emmett will kill you if you miss it.' **Rosalie was more like my mom then my real mom was. No joke, she made me tidy my own flat a few weeks back, it's my flat!

Rosalie was my younger sister, only by two years, and the fact that an nineteen year old getting married in less then a week scared my mother to death, when Rosalie first told her that she was getting married my mother only thought the only reason was because she was pregnant, not that Rosalie would mind if she was. That woman wanted loads of children and want to get married so fast, poor Emmett didn't know if he was coming or going at times.

Emmett was an old friend of mine. He went to College with me, but of course he fell for my sister the first time he came home with me for thanksgiving, I should of told him to go to his house rather then come to mine.

I must admit. He made my sister happy, and after the tough past she had I was happy that she was happy. His stag night was at an nightclub that Emmett owns. 'Owned' what a name for a nightclub? Honestly, it was popular though, it was very popular, but of course Emmett being the owner of the place getting a VIP area for free was simple, although he did say we had to pay for the drinks.

I finally got up from the bed, slipping my sweatpants on over my black boxers I slept in last night, most men sleep naked, but knowing my luck my sister would come in, pull the covers off because that was the only way to wake me up, and it just crept me out of the thought of Rosalie seeing me naked, she was my sister.

The shower was cold, I need to fix that boiler, I can't have cold showers for the rest of my life. The house I was living in wasn't great, it was a tacky place really, old, the walls were dirty and it didn't matter how many times I tried, or Rosalie tried or my own mother tried, they wouldn't clean, so we just left them.

There was only one bedroom in this place, and one bathroom that was just big enough for me to get in there without falling over something, I've tried being in there with a few girls that I had brought home from a night out, and well I think it was the fights in the bathroom I had with them about room that made us not see each other again.

The kitchen wasn't any better, it was tiny and the lounge only held a two seat sofa, and a small TV, the money I earned went towards paying the bills for this place, so for me to get new stuff was out of the picture unless my mother said she would pay, that's where I got my IPod, Cell phone, PS3 and Laptop from, she got them for me for Birthdays and Christmases.

I placed my work uniform on and picked the keys up, I debated if I should have breakfast here or get something on the way to work? Another beep of my phone went off, maybe Rosalie again? She normally got angry if I never answered her texts.

**'Mine at 7. A few drinks before out on the pull – Of course not me, but I'm getting you someone tonight!'** Emmett always tried getting me girls, I never knew why I couldn't do it myself, but then I proved to pick the wrong ones.

I didn't even text back to Emmett about that, he would know I got the text, and if he really worried about me turning up or not he would pop into work.

I walked out the flat, down the stairs, trying to avoid conversation with the local neighbours, they weren't nice people, and would try anything to get you to get involved with them.

Work was boring, Peter was on my case all day, about getting girls tonight. He was also coming to this stag night, I was excited to go, it was a bit of fun, get completely out of my brains, not caring about anything and ending up in some place I didn't know. One thing that did bother me was Peter was engaged to Charlotte, our supervisor. If she ever heard him talking about this he wouldn't be allowed out of the house in years. Charlotte was also a good friend of mine, me and her got on well with each other, it made Peter jealous.

Once I was home, I checked the voice mail on the machine, nothing. I had another cold shower, I didn't bother to shave, my little stubble would do for another night. I placed my black shirt on, undoing the first few buttons so my chest was showing a little, I put on some black jeans and then by boots, can't forget them.

I made sure my curly blonde locks were alright before putting on some deodorant.

I made it to Emmett's just in time, I was welcomed with smoke from all the smokers, I was a smoker myself, but it stunned me to see Emmett allowing them to smoke inside the house, Rosalie was going to shout when she found out.

"You made it!" Emmett called, going through the crowed of people, finally getting to myself.

"Would I miss it?" I asked, rolling my eyes as I watched all the people, to be honest, I never knew Emmett knew so many people.

"You would if you knew how many people were coming, you hermit." he mumbled under his breath, I was going to come back at him about that, but I decided it was his stag night, I was going to leave it until the wedding, where I would embarrass him when I had to do my speech. I couldn't wait for that.

The music of the nightclub was loud, of course it was, it was a nightclub. I rolled my eyes as i heard the men daring Emmett to down five pints of larger in record timing. He would kill himself, I turned to look around the nightclub, seeing everyone dancing, enjoying themselves.

"You alright man?" called a younger guy, his name was Jason, he worked with Emmett here. I just nodded, signing to him that I was going to get some air, I had drank too many whiskeys tonight, and they were going to my head.

It was then I bumped into a small pixie girl, she shocked me being so small. "Sorry" I mumbled under my breath, but her glares shocked me even more, what was her problem? I said I was sorry.

It was only when I saw her drink all down her top that I had to laugh, girls always got so mad if someone spilt something over them. "Like I said" I leaned forward to her ear. "Sorry Ma'am" I whispered, my southern accent coming over, I felt her shudder and smiled to myself, I was aware how it affected girls, it was my way of pulling them.

Not that I pulled many.

"You idiot!" she shouted over the music, slamming her drink on the bar, looking at what damage i'd done. "This cost me so much!" She claimed, like it bothered me. Why did I care? I just shrugged, her beauty distracted me from what she was saying, I could heard the insults she shot at me. "Oi! You listening to me?" she cried.

"Sorry." I said once again, looking down at her top then her face. "I'll buy you a new one" I wanted her to mainly shut up, but when she looked at me, her eyes meeting mine, I felt something. Something incredible, I wasn't sure what though.

* * *

**Like i said. Please Review. Hope you enjoyed it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again**.

**Thanks for the many people who took their time to tell me what they thought. Anyway this is the 2nd part. Enjoy. Please Review. **

**And again, just a note, i don't own Jasper or any other people in this ( apart from Jason - He's from my head ) ;)  
**

* * *

My mouth opened as if I was going to say something to her. Her glare put me off though, maybe I should leave her? She seemed to be in a bad mood. _Your fault_ I thought to myself.

"Jay!" Shouted Peter from behind me, I turned all of a sudden, seeing him rush towards me, my eyes rolled and then turned back to the woman who I pissed of so badly. But what I found shocked me, she was running out the door with three of her friends.

"Jay!" Peter called back, I was going to turn to shout at him, this was his fault. "Jay, I need your help" He panted, he couldn't be tired from running to one end to the other? Honestly, he needs to exercise more.

"What? Forgot how to chat up girls?" I joked, of course Peter was the guy who would get any woman into bed with a wink of an eye.

"No" he hissed, but the grin on his face made me think he clearly knew how to. "It's Emmett" I was then dragged off to the other side, hearing cheers and shouting. I frowned to myself, then looked at what was going on, there was Emmett and this other guy throwing punches at each other.

What was going on? I turn my back for one second and this happens? But I had to do something, Emmett was either going to be killed or kill him. I rushed towards Emmett, pulling him back, but was soon knocked out the way, he was a strong guy, I clearly needed help.

Peter got the hint before running with me, getting Emmett down on the floor, feeling him trashing back and forth. We never moved, we waited for him to calm down and then let him go.

"I could have had him" Emmett ranted, moving towards the bar, this was his bar, and he seemed to get into fights more then the punters. "I could have had him" He said once more.

"Emmett. Mate, you've had a little too much to drink." I tried to calm him now, but it didn't work, he just turned to the guy he was just fighting, telling him to get out, he wasn't allowed back in here.

"Can I help you?" I asked, I better let the boss think that I do work in this place. After the lady I asked explained what she was looking for; a black laptop that isn't too big and isn't heavy. Net book then. I led her towards the section where they were, wishing her a good day and telling her to come and get me if there was a problem , I quickly took that opportunity, sliding out the back door, going for my break. I took a cigarette out from my back pocket and lit it up, taking a drag before turning to see Charlotte come to join me.

"So Peter behaved himself at the stag night?" She seemed worried that we went to some strip club or he went off with some woman.

"Peter...was Peter" was all I said, he didn't go off with any woman, he did flirt, but the fight that broke out between Emmett and another man caused Peter to help me break it up.

"What does that even mean Mr. Whitlock"

I knew I was in trouble when she said that to me, I think it was about time I explained.

"Peter loves you Charlotte, otherwise he wouldn't be engaged to you. He just likes female attention when he's out" I tried to make it sound not a big deal, but I knew her heart was breaking inside. Most girls hearts would be breaking knowing their man was flirting with girls when her back was turned.

"Well..." She started, but she soon broke off, looking down at her hands before turning to go back inside, so had I upset her? I hoped not, Charlotte was a good friend of mine, I didn't want to think I had upset her.

The rest of the day went slow, I knew Peter was in for a ear bashing, and well it was all my fault. _Someone was going to tell her Jasper, better coming from you _I thought to myself, it was time she knew what her man was like.

Once I was let off, I grabbed my coat, placing if over my arms and zipped it up. Just before I was going to get in my car I saw a few girls, making their way towards the main road. My eyes lit up when I saw them under the street lamp, it was the girl from the club.

After I said sorry to her in that bar she left quickly, I wasn't so sure why she left all of a sudden, I never asked if I could get her a drink, or a dance for that matter. I blame myself for the fact she left, No in fact I blame Emmett.

I watched them as they went back into the club that I found her last week, a small grin came on my face. I had an excuse to go in there, my sister was getting married tomorrow, I needed to double check what time I had to be at his, I was one of his best man. There were three. Me, Edward and Eric. Eric was the manager at the club.

I made sure my work uniform didn't show, and then made my way towards the club, I nodded at Edward as I passed him, walking towards the bar, standing next to the girls I had seen in the parking lot only a few moments ago, I didn't take a notice to them, pretended I didn't know who they were. "Jase?" I called, hearing mutters next to me, they clearly thought I cut in the line. I saw Jason turn to smile, asking what I wanted. "No, I'm driving, I just want to know if Em is here" I asked, Jason nodded to the back as I went round, hearing a gasp as I looked back, she clearly knew it was me, I winked at her before going to the back.

"Hey Jay" Emmett called, coming out to the office, moving behind the bar, I had to follow him, but I never complained, I got a good view of her. "What can I do for you?" he asked, sorting out some paper work that was there.

"I just wanted to know what time I had to be at yours tomorrow?" This clearly put Emmett off, what did I say?

"You're not staying over mine tonight?"

"No? Was I meant to?" I asked, no one had told me this, I just thought I had to be at his early in the morning.

"Rose was meant to tell you, oh well, you don't have to, just be at mine at six tomorrow morning, some drinks before the service at ten." He told me the details, I just nodded, I didn't really sleep well at other people's houses, and at Emmett's I would have the floor, and well if it was the choice between the floor or my own bed, I would choose the bed every time. I nodded as I turned my back, moving towards the other side of the bar.

My eyes went to the girl I saw last week before I smiled, turning towards the door, I had no guts to talk to her, she might hate me.

The wedding was soon here, the morning was fun, drinking a lot of larger and shots but we couldn't drink too much. Rosalie wouldn't like it if Emmett was slurring his vows to her. Although I must admit, witnessing it would be good entertainment.

As Rosalie moved down the aisle I couldn't help but make my eyes tear up, ever since our father died I seemed to be the man of the house, taking care of her, more then our mother. It was just the way I was brought up. Our mother was proud that I looked out for her, I could be a sleaze and not care about my younger sister.

I felt a small hand on my shoulder as I smiled, my mother was standing behind me, I took her hand and turned to face her, well her tears escaped her eyes as she saw her daughter. Who would of thought? My younger sister getting married before me? Although it does happen. I just haven't met the right woman yet.

Rosalie's dress wasn't over the top, it was just right. A white strapless dress that flowed straight down to her feet, with diamonds on it making butterflies. She had this dress made for her, I remembered that she boasted about it.

As Rosalie and Emmett made their vows my mom's sobs from behind me made me laugh, she was the only one crying out loud, of course happy cries but it was funny.

Once they kissed people clapped for them, cheering that hey finally did it.

"So you're happy for me?" Rosalie asked me as we walked into the hall, it was now time for the reception, I placed my arm around her and nodded. Of course I was happy for her. She found someone who she loved and he loved her back.

"Right, now you go and enjoy your night, I'll..." I looked around, trying to find someone to stand with. Peter was there with Charlotte, so she didn't kill him after all. "Hey!" I ran from Rosalie, hearing her laugh, as I got to Peter. "You look amazing" I told Charlotte and kissed her cheek.

The food was set out on the large long table, where people could help themselves, I was one of the last people to actually get food, bad move though, there was hardly anything left, there is always that one person who took too much then they should.

I sat down next to my mom, looking down at the food on her plate. She was one of those people who took too much. My mom was a skinny lady, but she did love her food, never put any weight on. It's where I took it from, and Rosalie, we could eat as much as we liked and never put on much weight.

"My baby girl all grown up" she commented, seeing Rosalie on the dance floor with Emmett, giggling away. "She looks beautiful" She commented again, biting into a rather large roll filled with ham.

I was about to reply to my mother, but my eyes locked onto a young girl. She looked like the girl from the club, it was only when she turned to face my direction that I smiled. It was her, she worked here? I got up, moving towards the large table of food where she was, as if I was going to get some more. "Fancy seeing you here" I said shyly.

"Oh..." she paused, looking at me as if I was dirt on the bottom of her shoe. "...You are at this party?" She asked, shaking her head at me.

"My sister is the bride" I commented, leaning against the wall, looking at her carefully, a small smile creeping up on my face. "Can we start again?" I asked.

She just stared at me blankly before sighing, what was she thinking? I wanted to know what she thought. Does she hate me that much for making her top wet?

"Fine" she whispered. "I must admit, I did get that stain out of my top" she said, picking up an empty plate. "I'm Alice." She said walking away from me.

"Nice to meet you Alice. I'm Jasper!" I called after her, she moved her head, a small smile on her face, and winked at me. What did that mean? I just couldn't help but blush, my head turning towards Emmett who watched me from the distance. That made me go even more red. "Shit" I mumbled, watching her walk away, seeing her walk was more of a 'dance'.


End file.
